Wheel of Time Meets the Ages Past
by Ahyana
Summary: Wheel of Time x Inuyasha crossover. Bet you never thought you'd see this one! :P Expect insanity!


Wheel of Time meets the Ages Past A cross over fanfic, for those of you so insane that you do not care about health or genre. Disclaimer: I do not own The Wheel of Time. If I had a billion dollars, you can be sure I would buy it. But I do not, so I cannot. I also do not own Inuyasha. No money I make. Note: The Wheel of Time is a fabulous set of novels written by Robert Jordan. If you have not read them, you will be confuzzled as this fanfic takes place in that world. You are also a moron, because these are the greatest books EVER. Also you must have some working knowledge of Inuyasha, the manga by Rumiko Takahashi. If you have not heard of Inuyasha I suggest you go commit yourself at the nearest mental institution. Warning: Spoilers and sever, bona fide insanity ahead. It was time for the Last Battle. I smoothed the silk of my dress over my hips. I was ready at least. I looked in the mirror and laughed at my appearance. None of my red sisters would ever know it was me, now that I was showing my true colors. I turned away from the mirror and towards the ter'angreal that stood up against the wall. "Let chaos rule!" I cried as I channeled. There was a bright glow and the ter'angreal begain to hum most pleasently. I smiled and pulled on more of the Source, I would need it all in order to do what must be done. Suddenly the ter'angeal began to vibrate. I had the curious notion that if I were to lay the thing down on the floor with myself on top of it I would be able to have an extremely good back massage. Something that no man, no matter how I Compelled him, had ever been able to give me. As I contemplated this my attention wandered and something went amiss. The target I had aimed for slipped and refocused somewhere else. I blinked. "What's this?" I said. After a moment I decided to go ahead and finish anyway. After all, if the outcome was completely random, perhaps none of my sisters would be able to trace this back to me. Which would always be considered a good thing. I did not want to give up the ability to Channel. I liked being able to heat my bathwater and control men and summon chaos from rings. Somehow, when I did these things, I became the real me. Or so my darkfriend mentor said. "They will never TAKE ME ALIVE!" I screamed, throwing my fists into the air. I'm sure that had any of my sisters seen my gleeful expression, they would not have waited to summon twelve more of my sisters. Just then there was a snag in the power. I was thrown across the room, and the power winked out of me. For a moment I simply sat there and contemplated life. I knew that no one would come in and disturb me. All of my sisters were asleep by now except . . .my door was thrown open and Eladia stood there in her night robe, with some sort of green paste all over her face and curlers in her hair. "Pipe down!" The Amryllian screamed. "I am trying to get my beauty sleep!" I would not answer that. I would not. She would have me scrubbing pots from now till . . "Why should you care about beauty sleep? Just face it, Fain will never look your way! Never!" Truer words were never spoken. Fain was, and always would be, a slave to Rand al'Thor. I knew that for a fact because Fain told me one night after too much spiced wine. I will never forget, till my dying day the expression that crossed her face. Nor her curses. How had that woman learned to speak curses in the old tongue. When she ran through her list of dirty words, she said them all again in pig latin. Then she tossed me out of the Tower. I was a little sad about that. Especially since I had not yet found out what my little experiment had yeilded. As it turned out, however, that was just the best thing she could have done. Really the best thing. Ya know, when something bad happens, it rarely turnes into something good. Whoever made the saying about lemons and lemonade needs the attentions of a Fade. Perhaps several Fades, and a long wooden spoon. And a bear with a sore tooth. And a whole school of silver pike. Yes, lionfish too. When something wretched happens, people just hunker down and wait until enough time has past that they can deal with it or something else happens. But in a very few instances, bad things are actually good things. As I was walking away from Tar Valon, wondering where I could change out of my silk slip, I saw a group of companions on the road. All in an instant I knew that I had summond them here. A slow smile spread on my face. That smile became a grin and that grin became . . .well, it became something so devious so happy that I scared them. "BWAHAHAHA!' I yelled. One of them pulled a sword from a sheath. It was such a big shiny thing. What could I do but be instantly transfixed? So big . . .so shiny . . "She's some kind of demon!" The boy with the sword said. He had fangs. And ears. I licked my lips and resisted the urge to smooth the silk over my hips. "I don't sense a demonic aura . . ." One of them said. A girl was hiding behind the large red sleeves of her companion. She had the oddest costume. I was instantly jealous. How come she got to show off so much of her legs. I resisted the urge to cinch up my slip. "Fool! Only a demon laughs like that!" The boy with the sword said. "She is right Kagome." This was another girl who had a large boomerang thing looking thing piece of thing in her hand. I frowned. How could that small slip of a girl carry that thing? True, she had a little more meat on her bones then I did, no one could compare to my slim perfection, but she still looked ridiculous with that thing. "But Sango!" The first girl said. "Please, Miss Kagome. Allow me to deal with this." A man steaped forward wearing very strange clothes. He was quite handsome. Very calmly he took some beads off of his arm. "WIND TUNNEL!" He screamed and all of a sudden, a great force started pulling me, and indeed everything else towards his out stretched hand. "EEK!" I said in the same voice and embraced the source. I shanneled another weave of air and threw a shield up before me. "She's nullified the effects of the wind tunnel!" The man in the strange costume said and wrapped the beads around his arm. I threw myself to my knees, "Please my lords! Don't hurt me! I swear I am not evil!" They probably couldn't, not with the amounts of the Source that I was holding onto. Still I would rather have them believe differently. The girl with the short skirt came forward quite fearlessly. "Hello, my name is Kagome. That's Sango, Miroku, the one with the sword is Inuyasha and the one hiding in the tree is Shippo." I was fine with all of the names but one. "Ship-poo?" "No, no. Ship-oh!" "Shit-oh?" A little furry thing came running down from a tree, and almost sent me up another. He looked like a fox and a child all rolled together as one. I had seen trollocs before, but never this small. Instantly I went face down in the dirt in reverence. "Mighty one!" "Ma name's Shippo!" I raised my hands up and down reverently. "I am not worthy to stand before you . . .unworthy, unworthy, unworthy . . ." Would he free me? I was ready to cry. Curse the Dark One for making such a creature! "Get up!" The little creature screamed. All I did was make sure I was very flat on my stomach. You see, when the Chosen tell you that everything is all right it usually means they are about to tear you into little pieces. There are examples of this, but there is not enough paper or time. Or a strong enough stomach. Or enough of a death wish. You see, if all of what the Chosen did got out to the ordinary people, enrollment of darkfriends would go way way down, and we are scounging for members as it is. Used to be all we had to do was look at someone and get them to cross over. Now we have to go through the whole boring routine thing. Make promises we do not intend to keep, honeyed words that we choke on, and bribes that we must eventually take back anyway. Such a pain. "Well at least someone thinks well of you, Shippo." Inuyasha said. "Shut up, will ya?" The Great Lord Shippo said. "Oh lord," I wailed. "How may I serve you?" "Ask her where we are?" Sango whispered. For some reason the Great Shippo listened to her. "Where are we?" He asked. "Oh mighty one, ruler of life!" I said in a near whisper. Would he blast me now or wait for later? "We are in Tar Valon. I . . .I mean . . .someone else has summoned you and your companions here! They are evil, bad, wretched. I beg you will not take it out on me." The Chosen, I had observed also had a tendancy to do that. "Tar Valon? Never heard of it." The man Miroku said. "Neither have I," Kagome said, sounding distressed. "How do we get out of here?" Shippo asked. I knew exactly. "I have no idea, oh mighty lord! You must ask those that brought you here!" My mind was spinning with possibilities. Chaos would rule! I felt my hand clench and resisted the urge to laugh. Apparently that was something wrong in their culture. "I know of one person who may be able to help you. It is said that he can ride the winds of time." "Ride time? Like Kagome?" The man named Inuyasha appeared perplexed. "Uh . . .yes?" I answered. "Where can we find her?" Her? They thought the Dragon Reborn would be a woman? The world had gone to hell, but surly not that far yet. Perhaps there was a way to change him and then Chaos would really rule. Especially since he had three wives. Once I got them all together, who could guess the Chaos we woul "Please, lord of the earth!" I said, bowing to fox creature. "Allow me to take you to him." "Well be glad for your help!" The girl Kagome said very brightly. "What? We don't need her. I'll just pummel the information out of her. . ." I prepared a weave of compulsion, the second the dog boy started walking towards me when all of a sudden Kagome's voice rang out. "Sit boy!" Instantly Inuyasha fell flatter on his stomach then I had been. My eyes widened with interest. I had not sensed the source about her. Was he a warder that she could compel him? Miroku knelt before me. "I thank you for agreeing to help us. It is a dangerous mission you undertake. Before we go, you you do me the honor of bearing my child?" I blinked. Once. Twice. A third time. "Ok." Everyone fell over. I wondered why. ----To be continued in Chapter 2: Naraku meets the Dark One.---- 


End file.
